Talk:Kensei Muguruma
Um... the name of his Zanpakuto,is kinda of confusing me. gohanRULEZ 05:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Release command/s I've been looking into the manga as well as in the the anime and I've read and heard three different release commands, when he used in the anime it was Blow it away in the Turn back the pendulum mini series it was Send em flying and in the manga version it was Blow Tachikaze so does anyone have a definitive answer?--SalmanH 16:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well I looked up the translation from the japanese characters presented and if it was either Blow it away or send em flying the amount of characters presented are much longer then what is up. Im really not sure tell you the truth i'd have to get the original japanese characters from the manga to determine if it was correctly translated in the first place. Salubri 16:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The name translates as "Earth Severing wind." But,I've been studying Japanese for a while now,and Earth in Japanese is Tsuchi,can some one help me with this? gohanRULEZ 16:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) He wasn't really talking about the zanpakuto name but the release command Salubri 16:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oh,Well I remember him using "Blow it away" in the anime(I haven't read the manga part.)But I still need help on his Zanpakuto's name or I will lose sleep over it. gohanRULEZ 17:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I haven't studied the slightest bit of Japanese, but I've learned a few things watching anime and reading manga, and one of the most important is that kanjis can have a zillion different sounds. For example, the kanji for six (六) that is usually read as "roku", is also the first kanji for Muguruma. Another example is the kanji for white (白) which is included in all three dances of Sode no Shirayuki (Tsukishiro, Hakuren and Shirafune) and is also the first kanji in "Byakuya". I investigated the Kanji for earth/ground (地), and I found it can be read as "Chi", "Ji" or "Tsuchi". If you check Tachikaze's kanjis (断地風) that's the second kanji. It's safe to assume that it is read as "chi" in this case, as the third kanji (風) is the one for wind (kaze). I hope I helped. Lia Schiffer 09:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) It did.Thanks. gohanRULEZ 15:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well thanks for the help Salubri and GohanRULEZ if either one of you can get something on this it'll be really appreciated and I supposed I'd owe you, for what it's worth.--SalmanH 17:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I was wrong he said "Blow them away" In the manga,not the anime.I the anime it was "Send em flying." Yeah this is part of what I mean there are different Release commands two in the anime and one in the manga.--SalmanH 06:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved kensei zanpakuto appearance i don't understand why his weapon is described as a short katana, well technically all shinigami and arrancar should have katanas for a zanpakuto, if there is even such a thing. i'm well aware of what a tanto is and if you look at the reference pointed out and his weapon... well, you be the judge. visually i can't say if it's less than 60-73 cm... taking out the technical bs, its really really short. oh well, foregoing an edit war, that's just my five cents taichos.--Hollow ichigo 07:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Vizard mask I noticed that under his vizard section of his page a picture of him just with his mask hasn't been put up, only one in his hollow form. I think there should be a picture of him with the mask as not to get the two confused. I would do it myself but i dont know how.One eyed king 19:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Appearance Is it just me, or was he really more muscular during his Shinigami days than now as Vizard? And also, i think that "He bears a small resemblance to Jin Kariya of the Bounts." should be deleted, as he dont resemble Kariya at all (except for hair color). --Taan 20:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I also think the Jin Kariya part should be deleted as the only thing they share in common is hair color.One eyed king 22:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Shikai I dont know if im the only one who noticed this but it appears that Tachikaze is now in a constant Shikai release. Seeing as how the only time we have seen it released was in Turn Back The Pendulum. I think this is supported by the fact that ever since introduced he has only released it once (Turn Back The Pendulum) While all the other times it seems to be released. So I was wondering if I should make note of that on his page. Or if someone else wants to.One eyed king 00:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC)